Dulce Matrimonio
by Eri-kun
Summary: Kaoru y momo viviendo juntos en el mismo techo, y más si son esposos! Que ocurrira? solo entren y lean... que patetico summary ¬¬


**Dulce Matrimonio**

-Eres idiota?-

-más que vos no creo...-

-maldita serpiente!-

-maldito payaso!-

-hum...- Ambos dieron vuelta la cara quedando de espaldas

-hoy no pienso cocinar para vos, cocinare nada más que para mi! -

-y a quién le importa comer tu horrorosa comida?-

-que dijiste?- el oji-violeta se dio vuelta para seguir con la pelea- hace 4 años que la comes y nunca te has quejado-

-porque no quería que te deprimieras al saberlo... ¬¬- este seguía en su misma posición

-grrr... te odio sabias?... limpia todos los restos del plato que rompiste por tu incompetencia-

-Yo? El que se ha encargado de la limpieza desde que nos casamos fuiste tu!-

-bueno... ahora sí puedes ayudarme, así que limpia todo...-

Momo subió rápidamente hacia la habitación que compartía con su esposo, Kaoru.

-Y más vale que no quede nada!- un portazo finalizó la conversación

-Fssshhh... baka, no sé como me casé con él. La persona que más odie en mi vida ahora esta tirado en mi cama seguramente llorando- mientras murmuraba todo esto, se encargaba de limpiar el desastre ocurrido con el plato con una escoba y una palita- pero tengo que admitir que también es la persona más dulce que conocí, ah...- suspiró- a veces lo insulto demasiado y después me arrepiento... odio que ocurra eso, me cuesta disculparme- terminó, tiró los restos al tacho de basura y subió a la habitación

····**\ Flash Back /**····

**...En la cocina...**

-déjalo!-

-no, déjalo tú-

-Fssshhh... que tú!-

-no, tú-

-tú-

-no, tú-

-tú-

-tú-

-esta bien baka- Kaoru soltó el plato que sostenían ambos, haciendo que momo se cayera hacia atrás por la fuerza que ejerció al tirar.

-Eres un idiota! se rompió!-

-por tu culpa, baka-

-por MI culpa?- le gritó mientras lo apuntaba con el dedo- si me hubieras dejado lavar los platos tranquilamente y no hubieras insistido en ayudarme este plato estaría sano y salvo guardado en su lugar!-

-además de que quiero ayudarte me gritas?... Fssshhh... has lo que quieras...-

-por supuesto que lo haré!-

····**\ Flash Back End /**····

La puerta se abrió y cerró rápidamente.

-Que quieres, seguir molestándome?- momo estaba en la cama acostado cambiando de canal en la televisión, su voz sonaba como un hilo que en cualquier momento se quebraría.

-...- no hubo respuesta alguna de parte del receptor

-acaso me estas cargando?- en el momento en que se iba a dar vuelta unos labios en su cuello lo detuvieron- ahora te haces el romántico, no? La serpiente se puso cariñosa, valla sorpresa...-

-no te hagas el difícil, sé que te gusta- susurró en su oido mientras volvía a bajar hacia su cuello

-eres un insensible- lo sacó con su mano mientras se cubría el cuello

-vamos- lo dio vuelta y se sentó encima de él- sabes que te amo y que... bueno... algunas veces me excedo...- un pequeño matiz apareció en su cara a él le encantaba que le ocurriera eso- un poco...-

-un... "poco"? ¬¬- remarco- un POCO? Siempre que nos peleamos te excedes "un POCO"!-

-Fssshhh... ¬¬... sabes que soy así ù.ú...-

-hum...-suspiró-y por esa razón es que te amo- una sonrisa apareció finalmente en su cara- te amo tal y como eres aunque...- le dijo mientras colocaba una mano en su mejilla- es un fenómeno sobrenatural que una persona como tú y yo se amen ¬¬, no crees? u.u-

-Fssshhh... Cállate baka-

En ese momento posó sus labios tiernamente sobre los de momo, el segundo contestó rodeándole el cuello con sus manos.

Un beso resolvió esa amarga discusión que habían tenido por una idiotez... En realidad, siempre era así (u.uU)

-gomen nasai... - fue lo único que surgió de sus labios después de haber tenido que cortar ese mágico beso por la falta de aire en los dos.

-sabes con que te puedes ganar tu perdón no es así? kao-chan-

-je, claro que sí- este lo miró fijamente- te diste cuenta que lo estamos haciendo casi día por medio?-

-el sexo no es divertido si no se hace con frecuencia- le guiñó un ojo- aunque no creo durar una semana completa sin tener

sexo con vos. ¬¬… es como... un vicio ù.ú-

-ja... sigues siendo igual de inocente- volvió a besarlo mientras se cubría con las mantas

**...Al Día Siguiente...**

-Levántate vago...-

-mmmmm...-

-Fssshhh... Vamos...- lo sacudió

-mmm... un ratito más mami...- este se tapó la cara con la almohada

-Yo no soy tu mami soy tu esposo ù.ú... Baka- este dejo el desayuno en la mesita de luz- YA LEVANTATE! ò.ó- le sacó la almohada y las frazadas mientras le gritaba

-EH! Qué? Quién? Cuando? Donde? Porque?- momo se levantó sobresaltado mientras miraba para todos lados desesperado

-ten...- le acercó la bandeja- te hice el desayuno... es un reto tener que despertarte a la mañana, sabías?-

-oh!... se ve muy rico, domo arigato gozaimasu kao-chan!- instantáneamente besó los labios de Kaoru sin darle tiempo a decir ni una palabra

-do itashimashite...- colocó una mano en su mejilla - te vi muy cansado anoche cuando terminamos, así que decidí traerte el desayuno a la cama-

-ves que cuando quieres puedes ser muy lindo y tierno kao-chan! n.n-

-Fssshhh... ya lo tenias que arruinar no? ò.ó-

-es que es inevitable no decirte eso cuando estas así de dulce-

-Fssshhh... Sí, claro ¬¬-

-ef gernio-

-hablar con la boca llena es de mala educación, sabías?-

uhg, slap slap (autogolpe en el pecho) - ah –suspiró- me costo tragar eso-

-si comes como una bestia! No dudaría que te atragantes con semejantes pedazos- "_Creo que es el único descerebrado que se_

_mete una tostada entera en la boca y trata de tragarla casi sin masticarla _ù.ú_"_

-Oye yo no soy ninguna bestia oistes!-

-Fssshhh... sí claro ¬¬-

-que no!-

-... ¬¬-

-grrr... seguiré comiendo MI desayuno y no te convidaré!-

-yo ya desayune baka... ¬¬-

-eh **·.·**... hum ¬¬#, porque desayunaste solo y no me acompañaste acá en la cama? T.T-

-que hago baka? Estoy acompañándote pero sin comer-

-acuéstate...-

-qué? -.¬-

-acuéstate acá, a mi lado en la cama...-

-eres insoportable...-

-vamos! Dale... sé que quieres...- momo sacando una pluma "de la nada" empezó a hacerle cosquillas en la oreja

-basta baka!... deja de hacer eso! ò.ó-

-solo si haces lo que te pedí n.n-

-Fssshhh... esta bien, esta bien, pero... PARA DE HACER ESO!-

Kaoru como un buen perrito cumple lo pedido por Momoshiro y se acuesta al lado de él en la cama

-listo... u.u- se cruzó de brazos-...-

-...-

-Fssshhh... ù.ú...-

-...-

-PUEDES PARAR DE HACER ESO EN MI OREJA CON UNA PLUMA QUE QUIEN SABE DE DONDE LA SACASTE!-

-jajajajajajaja-

-Ò.Ó COME DE UNA VEZ!- Kaoru ya al borde de estrangular a Momoshiro agarro varias tostadas y las metió completas en su boca para que se mantuviera un poco ocupado

-guefo, guo genigas jue egojarge aji-

-fssshhh... ù/ú eres insoportable, no te callas aunque tengas la boca llenas de tostadas-

-tu también- momo se tiró encima de Kaoru rápidamente

-Ah...- suspiró- creo que nunca podré enojarme realmente contigo no?... te amo tanto- con un tierno baso selló ese momento

-soy muy lindo para que te enojes conmigo n.n-

-"_siempre arruinando los momentos_" baka ¬¬... ya cállate- Kaoru agarró una de las almohadas y comenzó a golpear a momo

-quieres guerra? Entonces eso tendrás-

-Baka… ¬¬-

Ambos comenzaron una "guerra de almohadas".

Realmente ellos eran felices aunque se pelearan por cualquier idiotez como cuando estaban en la escuela Seigaku, pero siempre lo resolvían con un tierno momento que ablandaba a ambos haciendo imposible enojarse con el otro. Verdaderamente estaban hechos el uno para el otro y lo mejor era que estarían juntos por siempre.

**·/ Notas de la autora \·**

Bueno... aquí mi primer fic "Terminado" porque tengo muchos sin terminar, es cortito (ya que estaba muuuuuuuuuy aburrida sin hacer nada, me quedo muy cursi… u.uUUu) ... y bueno por favor no me maten con sus reviews si nos les gusto T.T, sean suaves ya que es mi primer fic que publico, todavía soy muy inexperta u.uUU (espero no recibir amenazas de muerte por lo malo que es n.ñ). Y si se preguntan porque hice un fic con esta pareja, porque realmente es inusual, es que me gusta la combinación de ambos como también Momo x Ryo, Eiji x Ryo, etc. Mmmm… creo que nada más para decir solo domo arigato gozaimasu por perder su tiempo en leer mi fic. Saludos para Yuu-chan y sui-chan.

**Mata ne--------------------·/ Ery- chan \·**

**º·/ Definiciones ·º**

**º·gomen nasai: **Perdón

**º·do itashimashite:** De nada

**º·Domo arigato gozaimasu:** Muchas Gracias

**º·Baka:** Idiota

**º·Mata ne:** Hasta luego


End file.
